


Sweet Summer Child

by zaldrizesdarilaros



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaldrizesdarilaros/pseuds/zaldrizesdarilaros
Summary: And then summer came.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

[Season 1 Episode 1](https://www.docdroid.net/R7U7CWW/reddit0101-pdf)

I am by no means a professional. Just attempted to write a screenplay out of disdain this quarantine.

I meant to originally post it here but its in a screenplay format and I did not want to ruin the format.

Suggest story lines that you want to be included or theories that you want to come to life! I will try to include it if it fits the flow of the story.

Tell me what you think!

_Excerpt_

**INT. HIGHGARDEN - NIGHT**

Rhaella is sitting on a desk in front of a huge narrow window in her newly prepared chambers. The room is surrounded by her shadows, dancing through the flames  
emanating from one of the many candles surrounding the room.

There is nothing but silence with the occasional sound of her quill scratching the surface of a parchment. She then sets the pen down, lifting the paper and silently  
reading the contents.

In Rhaella's line of sight, she sets down the letter, picking up the quill once more and signs her name at the bottom. In a neat cursive handwriting she writes: Rhaella.

She then heats the wax, pours it over the parchment and seals the letter: a combination of the Targaryen and Martell sigils.

She blows the candle on the desk before wearily making her way towards the other candles, blowing them one by one before finally heading towards the bed.

Rhaella slowly removes her scarf, revealing a crown of long silver hair underneath, her bright blue eyes, nearly amethyst, almost glowing in the darkness.

She blows the last lit candle on her bed side leaving us with nothing to see but complete darkness.


	2. The Dragon Queen

**[Season 1 Episode 2](https://docdro.id/EQzxKTh) **

_An excerpt:_

**INT. GOLDROAD - TYRION'S TENT - NIGHT**

TYRION LANNISTER is in his tent, sorting through a pile of scrolls, drink in hand.

LANNISTER GUARD  
Lord Willas Tyrell, m'lord.

TYRION  
Send him in.

Willas enters.

WILLAS  
My Lord Hand.

TYRION  
Lord Tyrell. Please.

Willas settles on the seat he was offered.

WILLAS  
Forgive our delay, my lord. My daughter refused to leave until we found her gold thread. I did not realize how many variations of gold there are. 

TYRION  
I remember when her mother was just a little girl. She made excellent needlework on her dresses.

Tyrion pours Willas a glass of wine.

WILLAS  
I was quite surprised when you invited me to travel with you, Lord Tyrion. This is not an invitation often given.

  
Tyrion recoils. 

Willas, in contrast with his family's reputation was known as a straight forward man. But not to Tyrion, Willas always liked to humor him.

Tyrion hands over a piece of parchment to Willas. Willas momentarily stares at Tyrion's outstretched hand until it was almost uncomfortable. 

Willas finally grabs the paper and silently reads it.

Tyrion stares at Willas, trying to gauge his reaction. It remains stoic, giving Tyrion the impression that the news was not as grave as he thought.

Willas tediously drops the paper on the table. He sips his wine, contemplating.

WILLAS  
Pharaya. Pretty girl...smart, loyal. The Queen adored her, says she reminds her of a dear friend.

TYRION  
(sips wine)  
Missandei of Naath.

At the mention of the fallen handmaiden's name, it was a if the wine tasted bitter, making it difficult for Tyrion to swallow.


End file.
